


I See You

by 1004 (A_n_g_e_l)



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), K-pop
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Based on S4 EP7 of ICSYV, Bottom Park Junhee, Dom/sub Undertones, Junhee However is Enthusiastic and Knows What He’s Doing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Only Because Chilhyun Feels Like He’s Taking Advantage, Soft Dom Chilhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_n_g_e_l/pseuds/1004
Summary: This is going to end up as a collection of A.C.E smut one shots, let’s face it.Ch. 1) After the ICSYV performance, Chilhyun takes Junhee home with him.Ch. 2) Gangbang, probably





	I See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chilhyun feels like he’s taking advantage of Junhee because of their age gap, but know that Junhee went into the evening planning on seducing Chilhyun anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The way that Junhee looked at Chilhyun all shiny-eyed and star struck while on I Can See Your Voice made me write this I’m so sorry. He just looked so cute the way he went all shy while meeting his idol ;~; And Chilhyun was so soft towards him in return, oof my heart) 
> 
> Also note that Jun is more submissive than I’d typically write, and while that’s mainly because of their age difference-Chilhyun is 37 and Jun’s 23, as this was set in 2017- but it's also because Chilhyun’s seniority as a musician/idol, as well as him being among the richest(and probably most influential) members in Korea’s entertainment industry. Also Junhee absolutely idolizes and respects him, not daring to be bratty.

 

 

Chilhyun had been astounded when he first laid eyes on Park Junhee. The boy looked like a mirror image of his own younger years, if not a few centimeters shorter. Even Tony had been in shock, having walked up close to him on stage to observe him closer. He had assumed that he was a dancer, an impersonator, and no one can have everything.

 

That's what Chilhyun thought, anyway, until Junhee opened his mouth and began singing. It was unreal. His vocals were identical to his own, the boy even owning the same habits as Chilhyun himself.

 

That being said, Chilhyun has no idea how it came to this. The boy had genuinely beamed whenever he acknowledged him, eyes twinkling with innocent joy, looking up to him as a hyung. And now, this. This being the boy on his knees, mouth open wide, suckling desperately at Chilhyun's cock, never mind the fact they're both fully dressed. It makes it feel all the more filthy, not even bothering to remove his pants all the way. He's trying not to think about the fact the boy is fifteen years his junior.

 

Chilhyun supposes he's the one at fault. He's the one who chose to approach Junhee just as they finished filming, complimenting him, wanting to get a closer look. He had whisked him away from Junhee's fellow trainees that had come backstage to congratulate the boy. Yoochan and Byungkwan, if he remembers correctly.

 

Either way, he had brought Junhee to dinner. He couldn't help it. He was intrigued. Junhee has eagerly agreed. It wasn't every day that someone caught H.O.T. Kangta's eyes, and Chilhyun wanted to know more about the boy who wore his face and sang with his own voice.

 

The dinner ended in disaster. Chilhyun had been possessed by some primal urge to seal their lips together before they left the parking lot, and he had given in, had pushed the boy with sparkling eyes up against the brick wall of an alleyway and kissed him. Chilhyun blames it on the way the boy looked at him, so earnest and absolutely star struck.

 

No matter Chilhyun's excuses, Junhee had melted immediately, and when he pulled away, Junhee pulled him back in and kissed him back sloppily but eagerly, making a pleased sound in the back of his throat. By the time Chilhyun pulled away the second time, he had a pliant, dazed Junhee in his arms. He was going to apologize and drive the boy home-he swears- but Junhee had asked, panting, if Chilhyun was going to take him home with him.

 

"Do you want to?" He had asked in return, and Junhee had nodded so endearingly quickly that there had been no way Chilhyun was getting out of this.

 

A struggling whimper pulls him from his guilt filled thoughts. Oh. Oh fuck. Junhee's throat constricts around his cock, and he tangles a hand in the boy's hair, which was already so messy that Kangta's debut hairstyle was long gone. Thank god, as it had been atrocious, no matter how pretty Junhee's face was.

 

Using his leverage, he pushes Junhee farther down, moaning lowly as the boy gags a few times before relaxing his throat, allowing himself to take more in. Chilhyun takes the fist of the boy's hair to tilt his head, using it to kindly Junhee make eye contact, though there's a solidness to the movement that makes it known there is no room for fighting him. Junhee sucks a little more sloppily, tearing up but eager to please.

 

"Do you want me to cum down your throat, Junhee?" He asks, releasing Junhee's hair to cup his cheeks in his hands, thumbs brushing over defined cheekbones. He allows Junhee to pull off in order to respond, and feels an odd sort of glee when the boy responds fervently.

 

"Please, hyung." Junhee leans into his touch, breathing ragged, and Chilhyun smiles kindly. He won't lie and say a tingle didn't shoot up his spine at the image in front of him.

 

"Let me fuck your throat then, pretty."

 

Junhee's pretty mouth falls open, waiting and obedient, and he allows Chilhyun to fuck into him. He gags, throat constricting, and Chilhyun knows that the boy's voice is going to be raw tomorrow. It only makes him harder, knowing that tonight's escapade will be visible tomorrow, and he thrusts, chasing the high of his orgasm.

 

When he does cum, Junhee's lips are pressed around the base of his cock, swallowing desperately, trying not to choke. He pulls Junhee off of his dick, eager to see the picture he's painted, and oh, is it a picture.

 

There's a thin sheen of sweat over Junhee's skin, glistening. He looks completely overwhelmed and is panting heavily, the cum he failed to completely swallow dripping from his lips.

 

"Come up, Junhee." He says, and Junhee climbs into his lap. Chilhyun grins, palming Junhee's cock through his pants. The boy is still hard. "You got off on getting used like a toy, baby? Let hyung take care of you."

 

Junhee moans wantonly, and Chilhyun kisses him, firmly grasping at his hips. "Please, please please, I- I need-"

 

Chilhyun cuts him off gently. "I know what you need. Baby needs to get fucked, is that right?" Junhee nods desperately, and Chilhyun smiles, giving Junhee's ass a strong squeeze. "Alright. Strip, please."

 

The younger does so quickly, and Chilhyun makes a note of how pretty Junhee's cock is. It's of average length, and it's slim, with a nice curve to it. "On your back, Junhee." He gives a quiet command, amused by how eager Junhee is to please him.

 

Chilhyun grans for the lube in his bedside drawer, before settling himself between Junhee's legs, from which Junhee pulls his knees to his chest, unabashedly displaying himself from Chilhyun.

 

He pours a generous amount of lube onto two fingers, pushing one in with surprising ease. He takes it as an invitation to add the second. Junhee lets out a keening moan. "Did you prep yourself, pretty? You're not as tight as you should be."

 

"I- ah- yes. I did. I did. Fucked myself on my toys before the show toda-" Junhee babbles, shamelessly shifting his hips, clearly asking for more, until his voice breaks off and he gasps as Chilhyun crooks his fingers in just the right spot. "Fuck!" He gasps, and Chilhyun smiles at the sweet sound.

 

"Want another?" He inquires with a charming tilt of his head, and the pleas that fall from Junhee's lips make it impossible to not comply. He pulls out his fingers to add more lube, before accommodating the younger male's wishes, and oh, it's beautiful.

 

Junhee's back arches prettily, like a bow, and his eyes are wide and watery, dazed beyond comprehension. Chilhyun hasn't even fucked him yet, and he already looks like this. It really is a huge ego boost.

 

As one of the richest celebrities in Korea, there have been countless people who have attempted to catch his eye, but he hadn't been with anyone since he broke it off with his ex-fiancée three years ago. It's nice to know he's still got it.

 

At least, Junhee seems to be enjoying himself greatly. The boy is rocking his hips down on Chilhyun's fingers desperately, and he can't help but to consistently rub over that sensitive bundle of nerves, watching Junhee shake with the oversensitivity that comes with the sensation.

 

The constant motion tires out his wrist, but he can't resist watching watching Junhee squirm; he’s already hard again, watching the younger. He really is handsome, but even more so like this. Chilhyun wonders if any of Junhee’s fellow trainees ever take advantage of it. He couldn’t blame them if they did; that’s what he’s been doing all night.

 

“Hyung!” Junhee sobs, breaking Chilhyun from his thoughts as the elder thoughtlessly tortures his prostate for the sake of his own amusement. “Stop! Please! I want- I need your cock!” Chilhyun immediately stills, worried for a second, before an amused smile crosses his lips.

 

“Oh? Pretty’s already begging?” He questions, and, as Junhee struggles to meet his eyes, he crooks his fingers once more, earning a keening gasp for his efforts.

 

“Please! Hyung, I need you. I need you inside of me, please! I- I’ll do anything,” Junhee cries, and Chilhyun smiles indulgently.

 

“There’s no need, Junhee. I’ll give you what you want.” The elder male soothes, finally removing his fingers from Junhee’s pliant body. He grabs for a condom, ripping the package open and sliding the rubber onto his cock. Junhee whines, impatient.

 

As soon as he pushes in, however, the boy is gasping, wrapping his arms around Chilhyun’s neck, pulling in in for a kiss. Chilhyun grunts softly, allows Junhee to adjust before slowly fucking into him. Junhee’s nails dig into his back, but Chilhyun keeps to his languid, controlled pace.

 

He can tell that Junhee wants him to go faster by the way the boy ruts against him, searching for more stimulation, despite the whimper that leaves his throat with the power of every thrust.

 

“Hyung, y-you’re teasing me!” Junhee gasps out, digging his nails into the elder’s back sharply, as if trying to goad Chilhyun into being rougher. “I need more, please!” Chilhyun chuckles breathlessly.

 

He complies with Junhee’s wishes, grasping him by the hips and thrusting harshly, pushing into Junhee’s body until the boy slams into Chilhyun’s headboard repeatedly. “Fuck!” Junhee cries out, but there’s a curve to his lips telling Chilhyun that he’s enjoying it, and his eyes are warm and bleary despite the tears leaking from the corners.

 

“You like being treated like a slut, pretty?” Chilhyun can’t help but croon, unable to tear his gaze away from Junhee’s pleasured expression that changes with each thrust.

 

“Yesyesyes, I-I love it! Love your cock, hyung!” Junhee’s voice cracks in his desperation, hips weakly rocking back to meet the elder’s harsh pace, only to gasp when Chilhyun pulls out with no warning.

 

“Turn over.” Chilhyun commands softly, and Junhee rolls onto his stomach with no hesitation, whimpering when Chilhyun manhandles him into position, hips in the air. The elder leaves a teasing kiss at Junhee’s entrance, wet, leaking lube and just slightly gaping, before aligning himself and pushing into the younger’s sloppy hole with a grunt.

 

Junhee throws his head back, clawing at the bedsheets, a cry escaping his lips. Chilhyun has never been so glad for his large penthouse and lack of prying neighbors, because it’d certainly be uncomfortable to explain why he has a young man screaming in his home if someone came around questioning.

 

He wraps his hand around Junhee’s cock, moving in time with his own thrusts, bringing the younger closer to climax. He seems rather close, considering the way Junhee keeps spasming around him. “Cum for me.” He orders, and with that command alone, Junhee does like the precious boy he is, trembling and crying and oh so pretty.

 

“And what about me, hm?” Chilhyun hums, fucking Junhee hard and deep through the orgasm, watching him fall apart beneath his fingertips. “Will you let hyung use you until he cums?” He teases but Junhee latches onto those words, babbling uselessly.

 

“Yes! Yes, hyung, use me! Please, wanna make you feel good; want to make you cum! I- I’ll be good for you, take it all like a good fucktoy, I promise, I promise!”

 

Chilhyun isn’t sure Junhee is even aware of what is coming from his mouth, but it’s cute, and he feels a rush sudden of fondness settle over him as he releases inside of the condom, rolling his hips into Junhee’s. It’s something else to watch the boy’s body jerk with every thrust, overstimulated but too weak to fight it.

 

He really is gorgeous, and Chilhyun can’t resist the urge to pull Junhee up and tilt his head in order to seal their lips together. Junhee weakly responds, and Chilhyun can’t help but suck on the boy’s tongue, eliciting a loud moan as he ruts into Junhee’s prone form as he rides out the high.

 

The whimpers that it drags from Junhee’s raw throat is well worth it, and Chilhyun takes all the time he can before easing up and taking a serious look at the boy in front of him.

 

He’s a mess. Disheveled hair, flushed and bruised skin, lips bitten swollen, and a disoriented look to his eyes, Park Junhee is devastating. He could ruin the most powerful of men.

 

He already has, in fact. Ahn Chilhyun is ruined.Or he could be, if Junhee so wishes. He could report Chilhyun, claim that he was raped, and with that alone, destroy him. The press would have a field day. Netizens would lose their shit. EXO, his protégés, would be so disappointed in him, if they ever acknowledged him again. “Hyung.”

 

Junhee rasps, pulling the elder from his thoughts. He’s reaching for Chilhyun with trembling arms, eyebrows furrowed, a timid, almost child-like look on wonder on his face. He might still be a little star struck.

 

“Let me get you some water.” Chilhyun says quietly, watching the blissful expression melt away. He cards his fingers through Junhee’s hair reassuringly. “I’ll only be away for just a moment.”

 

Junhee leans into the touch but allows him to leave, and when he returns with a cup of water, a straw, and a small bowl of sliced fruit, the boy makes a small, pleasured sound in the back of his throat. Chilhyun offers him the straw with a soft command of “drink,” and Junhee does so.

 

When the elder lifts a piece of strawberry to Junhee’s lips, he takes it in with no hesitation, tongue swirling around Chilhyun’s fingertips. Junhee whimpers as the sweet juice seeps across his palate, opening his mouth in a silent demand for more.

 

Chilhyun alternates between feeding him and sips of water until both the cup and bowl are empty, and true awareness seeps back into the younger’s eyes. Chilhyun smiles kindly.

 

“Welcome back. Would you like a bath? I have a sauna, too, if you’d like.” Junhee blinks widely, nodding in a slow, catlike manner.

 

“Please.” Chilhyun helps him to his feet, and, taking what he deems his job very seriously, helps wash the boy with warm water filled with essential oils and pretty soaps, all the while massaging the knots out of Junhee’s lithe muscles.

 

The younger occasionally lets out little moans, and Chilhyun can’t help but smile as he cares for Junhee the way his hyungs had cared for both he and Jaewon back when they were still together as a group. Gentle and kind. It’s an odd sense of nostalgia.

 

“You’ve magical hands,” Junhee slurs, nearly stumbling as he stands up from the bath, and Chilhyun can’t help but let out a soft laugh as he reaches out to make sure the younger doesn’t fall.

 

“Thank you. I assure you, it’s all practice. My hyungs used to give the best massages and I learned from them.” He replies, the slightest sense of regret hitting him as he’s reminded of the current backlash his hyungs-or rather, just Heejoon- is currently experiencing in the media.

 

Heejoon definitely deserves it, has been inconsiderate towards both fans and fellow former H.O.T. members alike, but Chilhyun remembers a kind hand through his hair, reassuring words, spoken in a murmur in the dark of the night. It just feels a little funny, being the caretaker, even after all this time.

 

“You should teach me some time.” The mumble is barely audible, and Junhee slumps against Chilhyun’s larger form comfortably. He’s getting Chilhyun wet and looks like a soaked cat, but the elder can’t bring himself to push him away.

 

“If that’s what you’d like, you are welcome to drop by sometime. If you can escape training, that is.” Chilhyun replies with a light, teasing lilt to his voice, all the while reaching for a towel to dry Junhee’s hair.

 

“Or come visit me when you’re not working with EXO sunbaenims.” Junhee mumbles, docile in Chilhyun’s hands. “Betray S.M. and come fraternize with the enemy.”

 

Chilhyun laughs lightly. “Perhaps I will, if only for a day. I’d probably give A.C.E’s trainers a heart attack if I just show up.”

 

Junhee shrugs. “They’d deserve it,” he mumbles, more to himself than anything. Chilhyun pats the top of the younger’s head in amusement.

 

“Alright.” He agrees, before he can stop himself. This is a terrible idea. Park Junhee will lead him to ruin.

 

However, for now, Chilhyun will content himself with supporting the boy, and maybe later they’ll come to an arrangement. After all, Junhee seemed to have enjoyed himself. It’s not like the guilt of taking advantage of a boy who looks up to him is weighing on the back of his mind.

 

Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof thanks for reading. Feel free to lave a comment and request a ship and/or kinks and I'll definitely write them(I want to get better at writing smut so help a Choice out?) Also watch Jun's cut on ICSYV if you haven't already; he's so talented and precious. ;~;
> 
> Also if anyone needs a literate RP partner hit me up(for A.C.E, B.A.P, B.T.S, VIXX or EXO). Not necessarily for smut; I'll write plot too. (Is desperate for an RP partner orz)


End file.
